


Feeding Snow

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robb, Alpha Robert - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Cersei, F/M, M/M, Omega Jon, Omega Stannis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Robb Stark feeds Jon Snow in front of the royal family.





	

Title: Feeding Snow

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Robb/Jon, Cersei/Robert, Stannis/Robert, and Eddard/Catelyn.

Characters: Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Catelyn Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Cersei Lannister.

Summary: Robb Stark feeds Jon Snow in front of the royal family.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I want to feed you Snow."

No one spoke as Robb Stark's words ringed through the hall. His hands did not move as he kept the fork with the meat on it. Juices dripping down back to the floor as he kept his body to face his bastard born brother. Jon Snow blushed as he knew the whole crowd was watching the heir to Winterfell attempt to feed his bastard brother.

"I want to feed you," Robb announced yet again.

He rised the meat yet again to Jon. Jon felt a bright blush flowering on his cheeks as he stared at his trueborn brother. His dark brown eyes pleading with the other to drop the it but Robb didn't budge.

"Can you not feed me, Robb." Jon Snow whispered as he glanced around the hall. "It is not becoming of a future Lord beside I am a bastard."

"Why not? Father feeds Mother. King Robert feeds his Queen Cersei and his brother Stannis. What reason can I not feed you? Does anyone truly disapprove of me feeding you, Jon?"

The threat was clear in his tone as Robb glanced around the hall. King Robert simply laughed as he went to feed his brother yet again. Robert didn't argue with the threat, he would have done the same for Stannis. Jon glanced at the King's brother, Stannis who cheeks were blushed as he accepted the food.

Robb's attention then turned to his mother who kept her lips tight in a line despite her obvious displeasure. Wisely Catelyn didn't say anything but clenched her knife tigher.

"Now Jon open your mouth."

"Robb-"

"Open your mouth." Jon immediately opened his mouth at the order of the future Lord of Winterfell.

He opened his mouth as one would for a cock, and waited for Robb to feed him the meat. Robb heard his hand underneath stopping anymore juices from falling. Slipping the meat into Jon mouth, Jon bit into it, enjoying the meat.

He closed his eyes and chewed at the delicious meat. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Thank you." Jon whispered as he liked his lips for the remaining juices.

Robb smiled brightly, and then asked his brother if he would like another piece. Jon blushed but nodded and allowed himself to be fed. Robb moved closer cutting the remaining meat on his brother's plate.

Ned hid his grin.

Everyone else finished their food, their eyes focused on Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Robb still had his food on his plate but all his attention was focused on feeding Jon. As Jon finished his plate Robb moved to start cutting his own food to feed the bastard born son.

"No. Robb you must eat too." Jon said as his stopped the other boy from feeding him.

"I am not hungry." Robb argued as he moved to feed Jon yet again.

"I am full. Now will you eat." Jon asked.

"Will you feed me, Jon?"

Jon Snow blushed before sighing muttering something about lazy princes underneath his breath. Reaching over Jon cut the meat before serving it to Robb.

The boys seemed lost in they're own world as the rest of the hall watched. Robb Stark smiled as the last bit came to his lips, catching Jon's hand in his own.

Pressing a kiss to the back of his bastard born brother's hand, "Never has a meal tasted so delicious." Robb whispered against Jon's hand ignoring the shocked stares.


End file.
